Metal Gear Solid: Operation Red Zone
by EightyNine4ever
Summary: After Operation Snake Eater EVA disappeared leaving no trace of herself; now, Big Boss is trying to locate her but he fails every time he tries, FOXHOUND and The Patriots find evidence about EVA and they believe she can become a valuable triumph card since she was a student of one of the Philosopher's charm schools. Big Boss must infiltrate Red Zone and bring her back at all costs.
1. Intro: Mission Briefing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear Solid or the image I edited for the book cover**

**Sorry for this but I actually am planning to rewrite the whole story again, please don't get mad. I plan to put more decent ideas and add new and more awesome characters (Don't worry the same old characters will be included). I hope you people like this story and please leave any comments and follow the story much appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

_All men are brothers, like the seas throughout the world; so why do winds and waves clash so fiercely everywhere?_

_Emperor Hirohito_

Prologue

April 8, 1971

The Patriots headquarters

After the San Hieronymo Takeover, Major Zero and I developed The Patriots with all the funds The Philosopher's Legacy offered and thankfully the initiation was successful. Major Zero and I are working on a new mission, since Operations Snake Eater everyone we knew, Para-Medic, Sigint, Ocelot, EVA disappeared without a trace and so did I. Not until last year, after I met with Roy Campbell, Major Zero offered me a position in the Patriots along with Para-Medic and Sigint and recently we discovered where EVA could have gone.

Snake, I got some new, apparently we discovered some possible evidence of where EVA may be

Hmm… Haven't heard that name in a while

Also, the U.S. Government has given us an opportunity to make FOXHOUND official

How generous of them

Now don't get too cocky this is a serious op

And so what is this wonderful mission

Apparently about one week ago there was a camp discovered in Hanoi by one of our spy satellites, the camp's name is Red Zone, we don't know who runs the place or what they do but we are certain of the construction of nuclear weapons

Nuclear weapons?

Yes

Figured as much, the government wouldn't risk on sending me to such place just for the sake of one hostage

That's exactly right

Hmph, years pass and the U.S. doesn't like to get their hands dirty, what a courtesy of them

Moving on, the base is well guarded and without doubt this may be one of Vietnam's most important military bases, here; these are some pictures and some evidence of EVA being held at one of their camps

From the looks of it she is still lovely, who is the other man?

We researched on all possible files and we ended up with the conclusion that the man is apparently called Dr. Chekov Hendrix, he was one of the U.S. greatest minds until the Vietnamese kidnapped him for weapon engineering, and he was Sokolov's right hand man back then

Why?

Remember the story I told you when I managed to cross Sokolov into the west?

Yeah

Apparently Sokolov left the man in charge of all of his blueprints and ideas

But…

The man began to idealize that he could do better work than Sokolov used to do back in here, and so here we are speaking about this mission

So much for only one man

And so on 1968, we discovered that a facility in the middle of the woods was working on a new type of a nuclear weapon, and 1 month later after the U.S. was informed they began to take extreme caution just in case the Asians would strike us

This doesn't connect, why the U.S. would let the Asians take one of their greatest minds

Why do you guess the U.S. would bring their troops to fight in a senseless war?

Wait, do you mean the war between the U.S. and Vietnam began just because of this man?

Yes

What the hell was he working on?

At the time we had no idea until recently, when they kidnapped him all the blueprints that Sokolov left the Dr. disappeared along with him, it seemed strange to us that he would disappear those blueprints, and now this is why we are sending you in

Does this mean that a possible METAL GEAR is being designed?

No, we cannot raise suspicions just yet; your job is to infiltrate and find put, and bring the Dr. back to the U.S. safely

Hmm… and what does Eva have to do with this?

She showed up just by pure coincidence

After all this years she appears all of a sudden, what an irony

Now be ready in the next few days, NAVY Seals agreed to support us with some of their weapons and lend us one of their submarines, from there we will speak towards the radio and support you with whatever you need

How generous of them

The bad news is that ARMY, Air Force, and Marines will not be involved in anything we manage to do

Figured as much, the Vietnam war must been keeping them busy lately

Precisely, not only this is a war for the returning of one man, let's not forget about the whole debut on genocide

Humanities, not my strongest suit

Snake this is our only chance on getting this right, if we fail the faith of The Patriots and FOXHOUND depends on it or either we might be facing a crisis of a full scale nuclear war

Don't worry I don't plan to

EVA, that name brings back old memories, what was I supposed to say to the woman who tried to kill me seven years ago, and also the woman whom I fell in love with? Familiar faces are yet to come when I arrive to the base. Well I guess I have better stuff to think about besides love.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hanoi

**Here is the other Chapter for the story**

**I will try to update more Chapters as soon as I can**

**Please leave any comments and follow the story**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hanoi

April 15, 1971

Vietnamese Airspace

Flying over Hanoi, altitude 5000 ft, equipment check, arm main parachute

We are ready for the green light, Snake are you ready?

Yeah

Alright then open the door

As I slid the door open inside the chopper I could feel the rain falling heavily and the sky was as dark as the word, the wind hit heavily in my face I wondered how it would be once I jumped out

Snake, Unlike the HALO jump this is a chopper, the distance from the ground is much less than before so be careful; here take this!

I turned around to see Major Zero giving me an M1911A1 along with a MK.22

Why are you giving me this?!

Snake just because this is a stealth mission doesn't mean you won't need any protection, even if it is lethal!

Well… Umm… Thanks!

Alright we are almost there, prepare for the drop, you will be falling a velocity of 20 miles per hour, the wind will hit you hard so manage to keep you oxygen mask at all times!

I done this before I don't need the whole lesson again!

Alright then, there is the green light, on my mark!

Spread your wings and fly my friend, god be with you!

So I got over the whole thing and ended up throwing myself out of the chopper, the wind was blowing really hard but what really bothered me was the rain hitting me. Right after I was almost 100ft from my landing point I deployed my parachute and little by little the velocity began to decrease. I soon was a couple feet from the ground so right before landing I detached my parachute and managed to land successfully. I quickly got up and suddenly began to look at my surroundings, the rain was falling heavily and not to mention that this jungle was a whole lot different from what I was used to. Everything that was attached to my sneaking suit, oxygen supply, mask and pressure marker was useless to so I detached everything so I could put on my NV goggles. As soon as I activated the NV goggles the familiar green screen reflected and I could see my surroundings better. I switched into crawling position and all of a sudden I began to worry not for the mission though but for EVA.

(Flashback)

Snake what will you do when you face her?

I don't know, I guess I haven't thought it through

I didn't think of you as a bloody softie

Well I guess whatever happens it happens, we can't change the way others think, or the way people show emotion

I suppose you are right

Beside who knows what will happen from now until the day arrives

Is that what you thought when you faced her?

She has nothing to do with this, besides why did you bring her up all of a sudden?

I always wanted to ask you, you changed a lot since the day you confronted her, your attitude changed

Do you think I wanted this, do you think I wanted to earn the title of Big Boss without even earning it, what would you have done if you were in my place back then Zero?

Well Snake I…

I am not done searching for the truth, not yet, when I find it then I don't know if I will be able to find the courage to finally earn the title of Big Boss, and right now I am just a killer hired to do a job, it is my duty, I am loyal to the end

I got snapped out of my thoughts when a thunder hit the skies, I kept on moving until I found a tree where I could hide to contact the Major over the radio

140.85

This is Snake do you read?

Loud and clear, I see you landed safely

I got blown pretty far from my target, but I can manage to move on

Snake like we reviewed before you will have to infiltrate the prison camp, rescue EVA, and find evidence about nuclear weapons, but there is a catch, you will have to go in solo

What's the worry, I need some alone time now and then

Good to know, Snake you should already know but you being there is already a violation of the law, all the base may not know you are there and the same applies to you

So whoever strikes first wins huh?

Well if you put it that way then I'll think you will manage to come home earlier than I thought

Home in time for breakfast, fascinating

If anything goes wrong you will be eating all of your meals in the jungles

Hmm… Just like old times huh?

Well, if Para-Medic and Sigint were here then this would feel just like old times

What happened to those two anyway?

Para-Medic created her own unit that assist the injured during war

At this age she managed to accomplish so much

Sigint also developed his own unit called DARPA, they create advanced weapons and technology, who do you think created the weapons you are holding now

He did a hell of a job, he modified the Mk.22 by making the barrel a little longer and practically making the suppressor more durable, on the other hand the M1911A1 was modified to make the trigger easier on the fingers, he extended the magazine size a little more than usual, the sight was improved too, looks like he finally took my advice on making the sight more accurate and finally he even made the suppressor more durable than usual

I am glad to know you are still familiar with your guns

Well, once you enter the military you never lose the attitude

I'll take your word for it, how do you think I am still here

Right, getting back to the subject, how exactly am I supposed to get out of here once I get the Dr. out of that place?

For that reason they gave you that grenade

You mean the smoke grenade they gave me minutes before I left the chopper

Precisely, throw that grenade to the position you are and the chopper will pick you up immediately

Good to know

Now that you are all set it's time to commence you mission, don't you think

Right

This may sound old to you, but still I'll tell you, try to remember some of the basics of CQC

Don't worry I will, for that purpose I am still alive, alright then commencing Operation Red Zone now.

I moved on into the next area and from here I could see the base I wasn't too far from it, as I kept on moving I arrived to an area where I finally found the enemy. I zoomed in the picture in my goggles and analyzed the area along with the enemy. It seemed that two enemies were patrolling the area but I did not know how many were much further; they seem to be carrying AK-47's and M37's Russian weaponry, they were also carrying grenades apparently Russian too. I zoomed in to have a better look at their uniforms and insignia, both of them were wearing leaf cammo, one of them was wearing a balaclava and the other was wearing a war helmet and his nose and mouth was covered by a bandana. What really caught my eye was their insignia, it was an Ocelot and apparently it had a snake on its mouth.

140.85

This is Snake do you read? I found some enemy soldiers and apparently they seem to be Russian

What? That is impossible, the Russian are not supposed to be in there helping them

Soldiers patrolling the area are carrying Russian equipment; do you think they are getting support?

Well probably, but we can't assume anything yet, without evidence we can't prove anything

Agree

Did you find out anything about their unit?

Well their insignia seems to be an Ocelot eating a Snake

Do you think he is back?

I don't know, but if so we still have some issues to settle

You still can't get over him can you?

After what happened 7 years ago, nope not yet

Just remember to go easy on this one, he may be of great use if we capture him and we don't want them to end up like previous guys

Damn, here I was planning on getting on a fist fight and leaving him half dead

Snake!

Kidding, kidding, don't worry he is not as weak as he looks

Agree, well I'll get back to the mission, I'll keep you informed if anything happens

After what I saw it left me curious to find out what awaits for me once I arrive at the camp. I wonder how my rival and my love would change over the past years, what did they loose and what did they save.

**Well here is the ending of the chapter, I hope you liked it**

**I decided that will begin to post a new chapter ever Friday or Saturday**

**Please leave comments and follow the story, much appreciated**

**Until then people**


	3. Chapter 2: Just Like Old Times

**Alright here is another chapter for this story**

**Sorry for being so late but I have to enjoy summer once in a while**

**Thanks for the past comments and I hope to submit a chapter often **

**Please leave any comments or reviews much appreciated **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Just Like Old Times

I began to make my way through the jungle and there were only two thoughts crossing my mind. The first one was to survive in an unfamiliar jungle, yet hunting seemed very familiar as always and it made me feel like old times. The second thing was my wonder of how many enemies were up ahead. I advanced into an area not very big, I ran towards the first tall tree and pressed myself towards to make a corner view. The two enemies were walking back and forth vigilating the place and a quick memory came to my head, I took out an empty magazine and quickly threw it towards the guards; they got distracted by the noise and cautiously went to check out the sound. I jumped out of the hiding spot and managed to land a headshot into one of the soldiers and as soon as he fell I silently walked towards the standing guard to only to hold him hostage.

-Freeze!

-Wha?!

-Drop your weapon and stand up

-Are you American?

-I ask the questions here; who are you working for?

-You filthy American pig

-Who is your commander?

-Go to Hell

The guard tested my patience so I CQC grabbed him and pointed my knife towards his throat

-Alright this is what is going to happen, tell me everything and I'll let you go safely, test my patience again and this little knife here will slit your throat open

-Ok, ok! Our commander goes by the name of Shalashaska

-Hmm… Who supplies your weaponry?

-At first the Vietnamese government supplied us, after a while they stopped and since then we don't know who sends us the goods

-One last question; why are they bringing nukes into Vietnam?

-Long sống Shalashaska!

-Damn!

The soldier took out a handgun and shot himself in the roof of the mouth instantly killing him. I put the body in the floor as for me, I took a knee and reached over y radio

140.81

Major Zero

Yes Snake I heard the whole thing, looks like we were right

I didn't knew these soldiers were very loyal to Ocelot, but how Zero, how the hell did he turn out to be a Russian commander, I thought he was a part of the Patriots

He is, it turns out that after the San Heryonimo incident we lost contact with Ocelot quite some time from now; Snake I didn't know this was going to happen

Neither did I

You sound happy

Years passed since we had our last fight, now I can finally settle the score

Remember Snake this is not a game

I know, I know

Alright, the base is just up ahead Snake you are almost there

Gotcha, I'll keep you informed

Right after I ended someone was calling the dead man from the radio on his left chest

-Tại sao bạn dùng quá lâu để báo cáo? (Why are you taking so long to report?)

-Những gì đang xảy ra phản ứng! (What's going on repond!)

I had no choice but to pick up the radio and respond

-Xin lỗi tôi đã không nghe bạn, tôi đang hút một điếu xì gà (Sorry I didn't hear you, I was smoking a cigar)

-Lính mã của bạn là gì? (What is your code soldier?)

I began to look for the code in the body of the soldier back and front, pocket by pocket until I found what it seemed to be a card ID with the name of the soldier and the ID number

-đáp ứng! (Respond!)

-Xin lỗi, đang 072.394 (Sorry, code number is 072394)

-CÔNG!, Tôi không mới mà bạn hút thuốc, bạn nên dừng lại, giọng nói của bạn nghe có vẻ khác nhau (Cong, I didn't knew you smoked, you should stop your voice sounds different)

-Tôi phải treo lên, tôi tiếp tục tuần tra khu vực cho một kẻ xâm nhập (I must hang up, I need to keep patrolling the area for any intruders)

-sao chép rằng, ra! (Copy that, out!)

That was the end of the conversation, and I was glad for it to be over

140.81

This is Snake, do you read?

I read you Snake

I just had a conversation with the enemy over a radio I found

Oh yeah, fluent in seven languages

Well apparently there are no Russian soldiers but there is Russian equipment

Hmm… Snake I have an idea, what if you use that radio you just found and try to contact the enemy by tricking them into telling you useful info

That is actually not a bad idea

This will act as a signal interceptor, you can even find EVA easier this way

Yeah not bad at all

And this could also help you know when you need info about anywhere you need to go or what to find

Alright, I'll get back to the mission and let's see if it works

Good, remember to keep in touch

Gotcha

I advanced forward and finally made it into the cliff, moment of truth. I stared at the base for a while studying every part of it, chopper by chopper was coming in and coming out. The base was fairly large, there was a heliport aside from the main building, the main building had a barrier outside only soldiers could come in and out from the door in the front and apparently the door was being vigilated from the inside. There were two towers with searchlights very separated from each other and in the middle there was a communication's tower.

140.81

Major I am in front of the base, the place is big enough to fit fit a whole METAL GEAR

I see

Well we have enough poof, the man wouldn't shoot himself just for his sake

But remember that these soldiers are loyl to Ocelot too, let's keep in mind that as long as you ask the right questions people will die

Agree, I will make my way down the mountain to infiltrate the base, I hope we find what we are looking for

We are counting on you.


	4. Chapter 3: Cats & Snakes

**Like always, sorry for being late**

**Here is a new chapter for the story and I hope you like it**

**Please leave any comments and follow the story, much appreciated as always**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Cats & Snakes

I made my trip down the mountain and fortunately it turned out to be a very smooth trip down, as I touched the ground I quickly scavenged through my backpack and took out my binos to inspect the whole base from my viewpoint. Apparently there were four towers and soldiers were moving searchlights in case of any infiltration, there was the outside was made of a wired fence while in the inside there was a facility that was protected by a concrete fence and I figured that the facility inside was the heart of the whole base security outside is light but I wonder how many there are inside.

140.85

This is Snake, do you read?

Loud and clear

I made it into the base and it seems that the prisoners are inside the facility

Hmm… Snake do you think Khrushchev has anything to do with this?

That's the problem, the soldiers seem to have Russian supplies but we can't suspect anything unless a nuke or Metal Gear appears on our sight

I don't know, but something about this stinks, there is gotta be a leak somewhere

Right now only concentrate on finding EVA, the rest will come eventually

Roger that, I'll inform if anything happens

I switched into crawling position and made my way inside the base, My biggest problem for now were the searchlights, my only options here were to kill I couldn't risk the soldier waking up. I took a gripp of my M16 and attached a suppressor, right after I aimed the gun towards the enemy and finally I landed a successful headshot, next I aimed the gun for the second man and so I pulled the trigger the man moved the searchlight and instead I hit the light breaking it. The soldier quickly began the caution state and right before he could reach his radio I managed a shot in the head. Finally eliminating the searchlights I made it into the fence and took out some tweezers out of my backpack to cut some of the wires. When I finally finished I made my way inside I encountered two enemy patrols and I quickly hid behind a wooden box, after they turned away I took a grip of my Mk.22 and shot one of them in the arm. Right after she felt the shot he turned around but I remained hidden, without any awareness of suspicion he turned away to continue patrolling and after a few seconds the shot took effect; the other enemy noticed him and went to check on him and quickly I went out of my hiding spot, run towards the enemy and performed a successful CQC.

Right after what I just did someone was calling to the radio from the dead man

-Để bạn sao chép!? (Do you copy!?)

-Có, tôi đọc bạn, là một cái gì đó sai? (Yes I read you, is something wrong?)

-Kẻ thù đã thâm nhập vào chúng tôi, một trong những của riêng của chúng tôi đã được tìm thấy đã chết trong rừng (The enemy has infiltrated us, one of our own was found dead in the jungle)

In my mind the first words that came were; Shit I knew I should have killed the other soldier, and so on as we spoke I made my way into the stairs

-Bạn có biết anh ta ở đâu? (Do you know where he is?)

I soon made it to the door and I opened it slowly and once inside I took out the Mk. 22

-Không, vị trí của đối phương không biết (No, enemy's position is unknown)

-Không thực sự tôi biết anh ta ở đâu (Not really I know where he is)

I approached him slowly until he was a couple of feet from me

-Những gì? Nơi? (What!? Where!?)

-Ngay phía sau bạn (Right behind you)

Right after he turned around I pulled the trigger leaving the enemy asleep and now that most of the security was neutralized I made my way into the building.

Right after I proceeded towards the entrance of the main building I found the door leading to the entrance, since the door was locked I suddenly got the stupid idea of knocking the door and what is even more stupid is that it worked. Right after I heard someone unlocking the door I quickly hid in a bunch of tall grass that was besides the door and right when he opened it I got up fast and slammed the man into the floor. Now I had to infiltrate the building and from the looks of it the place seemed to be pretty big and security was pretty tight. I inspected the area with my binos and apparently there were two soldiers guarding the entrance left and right, there were another two guards in front of the building walking towards and back also patrolling, another one was resting on a tree smoking a cigarette and the last one was guarding the entrance of a warehouse where they keep ammo and weapons.

140.85

Major can you read me?

Loud and clear

I am outside the building and the perimeter is well guarded

Figured as much, Snake the man whoever is in charge of that place must be really precautious of what he is doing

Agree

And what are you going to do?

I think I can manage to slip pass them undetected but I am not sure that I'll enter an alert phase

Alright, but don't let the whole base now you are there

Gotcha, I'll keep in touch then

After a few minutes of analyzing I came up with a plan and I only had one shot on succeeding, first I tranquilized the man guarding the warehouse, right after he fell I shot the man on the tree succeeding in luring the two soldiers walking and that only left the two patrols guarding the entrance, I shot the one in left and right after he noticed I made the run for it and I reached for a stun grenade and threw it at the two soldier near the tree and right after the remaining soldier heard the loud band I took him hostage and quickly opened the door. When I was inside I managed to count four soldiers, and after that they spotted me holding one of their comrade's hostage they surrounded us.

Release our ally and we will let you go

I remained quiet waiting for an open chance to strike

Have it your way, men shoot him

I found my chance to strike them; first I threw the hostage into the floor and wrapped my leg on his neck, quickly I made a headshot to one of the soldiers and he fell tranquilized, the third one tried to grab me from the back while the other was about to shoot me so I squeezed tight on the neck of the soldier and quickly grabbed the one on back of me as a human shield. When the soldier hesitated to shoot I hit the hostage in the back of the head and quickly ran towards the last soldier performing a CQC.

After the Fight I made my way towards the camp prison but security was really tight on the inside, next thing I knew, I found one of the soldiers patrolling the area and I silently approached him by hiding in a cardboard box. Eventually, once I studied the soldiers movements I left my hiding spot and quickly took him as hostage and began asking questions

Where is the prison?

You American Pig

Aaa… So you can speak English, well then we can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice

Die American

I took out my gun and pointed it at his head

Now tell me, where is the prison?

Alright, alright, the prison is underground on the basement

How many men are patrolling the area?

O…only one, but please don't kill me

Taking his word I choked him until he was unconscious and quickly hid him in some lockers that were nearby. I finally made it to the stairs that would take me underground, silently I hid behind the wall to see if the guard was patrolling the area and the soldier on the top floor was right. The guard was walking back and forth patrolling the area and when he was coming close to my position I knocked on the wall creating a distraction; once the guard heard the sound he began to come towards me and quickly I left my position and took him hostage

How many cells are in this place?

What the hell?!

Answer me, how many cells are in this place?

T…there are only 5 of them but you won't find anyone in here

What?!

Y…yes all of the prisoners were taken to our main base near the city of Hanoi

I thought this was your main base

No this is only a camp for war prisoners and research, this is called Camp Alpha

Was there a woman with the prisoners they took?

I don't remember who got in or out

Well try to remember unless you want your throat chopped up

Umm… Damn! This is so hard

Try harder!

Wait I do remember now, yes she was quite a lovely woman but I don't know the reason why such woman ended up in this place

Don't worry you don't have to know, this will hurt a little

Wait, WAIT!

I threw the soldier right against the wall and so I made my way back upstairs again.

140.85

Major, what the hell?

Apparently we have been fooled Snake, but who would know of our infiltration, it was supposed to be top secret?

I am beginning to suspect Ocelot is involved in all this

I guess you are right Snake, no one else could have lured us into such place

What now?

Find Dr. Hendrix and bring him back alive, I am sending an attack chopper to pick you up in your position

What about being stealthy?

Forget about it, since someone knew about our infiltration there is no doubt the soldiers are already on alert phase so there is no point in hiding our presence anymore

Alright then

Throw the smoke grenade for the signal when you are ready, and whatever you do stay alert for any enemies left

Agree, I am on my way then

After the conversation I quickly made my way upstairs to find the lab where the Dr. was being held, apparently I had a bigger problem than the guards. The scientists were a bigger pain in the ass then they should be. When I arrived to the top floor there a corridor with two doors on the right and the left and at the end of it was another door and there is where the Dr. was supposed to be. I moved with my gun in position just in case of any patrols and I arrived quicker than I thought. I was making a plan in my head when all of a sudden I decided to screw it all and I ended up opening the door fast and from the looks of it the Dr. was working all alone.

Hands up where I can see them

Are you here to kill me?

No I am here to bring you back to the U.S.

From the looks of it the man was pretty much my size, he was old and he was wearing a lab coat; his attitude was really tough

Bring me back; your government only cares about what the biggest minds might create for deterrence

I don't work for the government, I work for a unit called The Patriots and we rely only on ourselves

Who is your superior?

His name is Major Zero; I think you know each other

That bastard, how is he anyway?

Hanging in there I guess

Heh… I presume you are not only here because of my rescue, very well then I'll tell you anything we are working on, in return I expect you to bring me back

Alright

Since they kidnaped me and brought me her I have been asked to work on a secret project called Project TX-89

TX-89, and what is it all about?

TX-89 is a manned operational walking unit and its only purpose is to cause a nuclear war

What?! Do you mean?

Yes, the era of sticks and stones is coming to an end, the era of technology is taking over; this vehicle is what you call METAL GEAR

What… Damn… they went this far

With this Shalashaska plans to finish off the war and a new era will begin

World War…

That is why you need to take me back; they can't complete it without me or my designs

Don't worry I will… Huh? (Door opens)

You arrived earlier than I thought, you haven't lost the attitude old friend, we finally meet again, after all these years

That voice…

It's been a while, Snake

Ocelot…

You still working for that dog Zero?

Dr. Take cover

You haven't changed a bit

Why are you doing this?

I am taking revenge, for what the U.S. did to my mother and my father

Mother? Father?

Alright enough talk let's do this

Ocelot that bastard, when I least expected it Ocelot made the first move, he ran towards me to try to perform a CQC, I managed to sidestep and dodge the hit so I grabbed him by the right arm to perform a lock

Hmm… you are still pretty good my friend, but I am afraid I been practicing

He released himself from the arm lock by hitting me with his left elbow on the head leaving me stunned for a few seconds. Right after I gained consciousness he ran again towards me but this time I managed to put a boot in his chest practically throwing him to the floor

Damn!

He got up again to stand in position to fight

You don't know when to give up don't you?

Again he attempted the same thing but this he tried to pack a few punches, he used them as a distraction to finally grab me from the back slamming me into the floor

What's the matter Snake? Looks like you don't want to fight me, when it comes to CQC I got the upper hand

I quickly got up and tried once more to knock him out, this time I ran towards him by hitting him with a few Muay-Thai style punches, he defended himself and I kept on going and once I broke his defense I managed land a punch on his jaw leaving him stunned, next I positioned myself in the back hitting him on the pure skull, and finally I managed to slam him into the floor

Impossible!

I see you are still stubborn as always, underestimating others, you tend to guard yourself when the moment in wrong, you try some techniques that don't even connect to the proper style of fighting, you still have a long way to go kid

He try to get up again but this time he was angry but I manage to finally silence him when I landed a punch to the stomach

But like always you manage to impress me

Ocelot began to laugh to what just happened and his next words brought back some old memories

My friend, it's been a long time since I got a good fight, now the only thing I have to say is: You are pretty good

Ocelot fell unconscious and I told the Dr. leave his hiding spot to finally leave this place

Looks like you two already knew each other

Yeah, long story, now we need to get out of here

How?

There is a chopper waiting for us, we need to give the signal, we must hurry keep moving

Right after we went downstairs we quickly ran towards the exit but the soldiers were already starting to gain consciousness, quickly as we exited the place I threw the some grenade to let them know of our location and like the Major promised the chopper arrived. We got into the chopper and the Zero was waiting for me in there

Major, we were right

I know I listened to everything

What now?

We strike Red Zone, We wait until Red Zone lowers his defenses

And what about METAL GEAR?

Don't worry, the Dr. said METAL GEAR is far from finished

I'm afraid I was wrong my friend, I miscalculated

What?! Are you trying to be funny?!

No, looks like METAL GEAR was finished right before it was intended to

Snake got up and began to walk on circles and the next thing he did was punch the door of the chopper

Damn!

**Pretty lame ending I know**

**Well I hope you like the chapter**

**Please leave any comments and follow the story much appreciated**

**I will begin to post a new chapter every Saturday just in case anyone wants to know**

**Until then People.**


End file.
